The invention relates to a method for displaying information relating to the assignments of functions to a group of freely assignable operating keys in a motor vehicle. According to this method, a first display step outputs for each operating key of the group a brief description of the respective function assignment, and a second display step outputs for a single selected operating key of the group a more detailed description. Such a method is known, for example, from DE 10 2004 058 954 A1.
For reasons relating to energy and economic efficiency, as well as for design reasons, only relatively small displays are generally installed in motor vehicles. Therefore, the efficient use of the available display area is especially important.
The object of the invention is to improve the utilization of the available display area in a motor vehicle in using a method of the type described above.
This object is achieved with a method for displaying information relating to the assignments of functions to a group of freely assignable operating keys in a motor vehicle, where, according to this method, a first display step outputs for each operating key of the group a brief description of the respective function assignment, and where a second display step outputs for a single selected operating key of the group a more detailed description. In the first display step, the brief descriptions of all operating keys of the group are output side-by-side into screen areas, which in essence are adjacent to each other, in an edge region of a display unit of the motor vehicle. In the second display step, the more detailed description is output into the same edge region of the same display unit in such a manner that the more detailed description covers the entire screen area of the brief description of the selected operating key, and the more detailed description at least partially covers the screen area of the brief description of at least one additional operating key. Advantageous embodiments and further developments of the invention are described herein.
The invention makes it possible to display the more detailed information at least partially in screen areas, to which brief descriptions had already been assigned before and that are only rarely the focus of the user's attention in any event because they are located on the edge of the display. The brief description of the selected operating key becomes obsolete due to the long description. Therefore, its screen area can be released at least partially to the benefit of the long description. Even the brief description of other operating keys is normally regarded as obsolete or at least less relevant when the operator has already reached the second display step for the selected operating key. Therefore, the screen areas of the brief descriptions of other operating keys can also be released at least partially to the benefit of the long description of the selected operating key.
Preferably, in the second display step, the more detailed description covers exclusively the display area that was used for brief descriptions in the first display step. Hence, no additional display area is required.
Preferably, in the second display step, the more detailed description even covers the entire display area that was used for brief descriptions in the first display step. As a result, this display area is utilized especially well.
Preferably, in the second display step, the more detailed description covers exactly the display area that was used for the whole set of brief descriptions in the first display step.
According to a first preferred embodiment of the invention, the screen areas of the brief descriptions in the first display step have essentially the same height and are arranged side by side on the display area at the same height such that they form essentially a line. In the second display step the more detailed description covers a portion of this line that is enhanced with respect to the brief description of the selected operating key, or it even covers the entire line. The line is located preferably at the upper or lower edge of the display unit.
According to a second preferred embodiment of the invention, the screen areas of the brief descriptions in the first display step have essentially the same width and are arranged one above the other so as to be horizontally oriented in relation to each other such that they form essentially a column. In the second display step the more detailed description covers a portion of this column that is enhanced with respect to the brief description of the selected operating key, or it even covers the entire column. The column is located preferably on the left or the right edge of the display unit.
Preferably, in the second display step, the brief description of at least one non-selected operating key is scaled down with respect to the first display step to the benefit of the more detailed description of the selected operating key.
In addition, it is preferred that in the second display step the brief description of at least one non-selected operating key is shifted with respect to the first display step inside the display area that had already been used in the first display step for brief descriptions. Owing to the combination of scaling down and shifting, the brief descriptions of the other operating keys can yield somewhat to the benefit of the description of the selected key that becomes more detailed in the second display step. Nevertheless, a three dimensional correspondence between the spatial arrangement of the operating keys and the respective brief descriptions and/or the more detailed description can be maintained.
As an alternative, in the second display step the brief description of at least one non-selected operating key can be at least partially covered by the more detailed description of the selected operating key.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.